<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-concert Fun by jingabitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129500">Post-concert Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingabitch/pseuds/jingabitch'>jingabitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingering, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingabitch/pseuds/jingabitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>post-concert endorphins really are something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tumblr kink 'would you rather' drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-concert Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a fill for the kinky would you rather game i played on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re so proud of her. Of all of them, really. And you’re so happy just to be here, watching them perform at their second Coachella from the wings. Not just because you’re happy for them, but also because as a junior member of their stylist team, you hadn’t expected to be chosen to go for this event. You’d never been in the States before and this was all so new and exciting.</p><p> </p><p>If you were being honest, you knew it was probably because of Chaeyoung’s insistence that you’d been chosen for the trip instead of some of the older and more experienced stylists, but really, you couldn’t complain. She looked amazing tonight; the outfit you’d chosen for her was, in your opinion, one of the sexiest ones she’d gotten over the course of her entire career. The stylist unnies were definitely sleeping on Rosé.</p><p> </p><p>When they came bounding off the stage, you were there to greet all of them with high fives and hugs, but when Chaeyoung came to you last, lingering a little behind the others, you could tell from the look in her eye that something was up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” you greeted her, holding your arms out for a hug. Stepping forward, she pulled you closer before leaning in to give you a passionate kiss. You couldn’t help but reciprocate, and when you separated she giggled at your slightly dazed expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, what’s up?” you asked, your mind still trying to process what was happening. While the company knew about your relationship (and they didn’t much care, since it wasn’t like you could get her pregnant) the public didn’t, and you were still trying to keep things under wraps to avoid the scandal should it be leaked that one of the Blackpink members was gay.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding directly, Chaeyoung started sliding her hands up your shirt. The loose, flowy tank top you’d worn to beat the heat made it easy for her, and you bit your lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape as she wriggled her fingers into your bra. “Shit, Chaeng…” you gasped, your hands going to grab her wrists as you looked around furtively.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung whined in response, crowding close to you. “Come on, baby. I know you want to, I saw the way you were looking at me…”</p><p> </p><p>You flushed at her words, but couldn’t deny them. “All right, fine,” you gave in, and she cheered, grabbing your hand as you prepared to sneak off to a deserted corner somewhere. Her post-performance endorphin high usually gave rise to hurried encounters after, although usually she was able to wait until you were back in the car or at the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>You wound up in the closet, hidden in the racks of clothes that the various performing groups had chucked into the common area. There was no wall since the whole dressing area was basically just a big tent, but that didn’t deter you. Chaeyoung moaned greedily as you pulled her close for a filthy, messy kiss, your fingers trailing up her thigh. With how much she’d been sweating from the performance, her skin stuck to yours, but instead of finding it gross you were honestly very into it.</p><p> </p><p>As your fingers crept into her safety shorts, she bit down on your lip, and you giggled when you felt her lean more of her weight onto you. “Here, hold on to this,” you instructed, pointing at the rack of clothes next to her head, and she reached up to balance herself with one hand while trying to take the shorts off with the other.</p><p> </p><p>Eagerly, you reached down to help, hooking your fingers in the waistband and pulling the shorts and her panties down simultaneously. She was so turned on that strings of her arousal stuck to the fabric of her underwear, and you licked your lips at the sight. She moaned and reached down to start rubbing her clit, too impatient to wait for you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up,” she protested as she hooked one leg around your waist to draw you closer to her. Your lips met hers in a filthy, greedy kiss as you slid your fingers along her slit, gathering up her slick before rubbing circles around her clit. Her hips started moving in time with your fingers as she moaned. “God, baby, your hands are so good, <em>fuck</em>,” she cursed, spreading her legs wider as she started fucking herself on your fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Entranced by her clear desperation, you slid one finger into her, continuing to rub her clit with the pad of your thumb, and she moaned. “More,” she whined greedily, and you slid another finger in, continuing to fuck her with your hand.</p><p> </p><p>Muttered curses and moans tumbled from her mouth as she threw her head back, eyes closed, to fully enjoy the sensations you were coaxing from her body. “Shit, you’re so fucking sexy,” you breathed, watching the sweat bead on her forehead and slide down her neck. Unable to resist, you leaned in and slid your tongue up her neck, tasting the salt on her skin. “You were so good just now, I got so wet watching you perform tonight, and later when we get back to the hotel I’m going to eat you out until morning.” The filthy words kept coming, and you smirked as she fell apart under your ministrations, clenching down hard on your fingers as she came.</p><p> </p><p>When she was done, you removed your hand gently and popped your fingers in your mouth, sucking her cum off them while she watched, wide-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” you hummed before smacking your lips. “That tastes so good, I can’t wait to have it straight from the source,” you winked at her, and she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to smother you in my pussy tonight,” she hissed at you, still panting from her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a promise?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>